Dovewing book 7
by Tolkinpotterfan1976
Summary: Rose Potter adventures conclusion 1 chapter


Dovewing Book 7

Chapter 1

Rose was made headgirl she was still on the quidditch team. McGonagall was the new head mistress. Slughorn was the new head of Slytherin. Remus Lupin was the new defense against the dark arts professor now that there was new laws put in place for werewolves.

Tonks gave birth to a baby boy they named Teddy after her father he was like Tonks a metamorphmagus.

There were rumors about who the father of Rose's twins were some didn't believe it was Snape. The rumors were particularly strong in Slytherin house. The few people that knew the truth about it were saying nothing.

The rumors reached the ministry and an investigation was held. Rose denied any kind of wrong doing but she did confess that the babies were not concieved normally they were concieved by a special spell and Snape was not the father but she refused to reveal who the father was. They were her babies and no one else could have a claim on them.

This of course only made people believe the worst of the rumors.

Draco had Rose bent over plowing good and hard in her. He said "I want more of you."

Rose said "no, you can't and you know why. I don't do this with anyone else only you. I give head to the others but nothing more. Your family and friends will disown you and you know it is true. Just be happy I give myself to you like this."

Draco dropped the subject but it didn't change the fact that he still wanted all of her.

When he announced his engagment to Greengrass Rose tried to shake it off like it meant nothing she was two years younger then Draco it would be a long engagment.

Harry knew about Rose's crush on Draco but they never talked about it. When he found out about the engagment he said "some people have no taste."

Rose wasn't sure who he was talking about but she liked to believe he meant Draco for not chooseing her.

Rose did very well on her Newts but all she wanted to do was to open her own potions shop. She found a small shoppe at a good price in Diagon Alley just around the corner of Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Ron and Harry accepted tutoring from Rose in their 7th year and because of it they were able to get the newts required to become Aurors the minister had said anyone that fought in the battle of Hogwarts would be accepted into training but it didn't hurt that they got the points for it too.

Bill married Fluer, Percy married a girl he met at the ministry, Fred married Angelica, Ron married Hermione and Harry married Ginny. Charlie was too involved with his dragons to get serious with anyone. George was a ladies man he had a new girlfriend every week. Rose was focused on her career she didn't have much hope that she would have a love life. After all she was a mother of 7 children who would want to get involved with that.

Rose was given the Dovewing home and library she would have loved to open it up as a college but she didn't know how to go about it. Who to hire and how to pay them and what not. Rose however was doing well with her shop she was making quiet a bit of money she was putting away as much as possible it wouldn't be too much longer before Sly would start school. Then the Quads right after him. It would be sometime yet before the twins would start.

Rose and George began dating the year Sly began school Rose was reluctant at first not wanting to be just another of George's girlfriends but he seemed to have settled down the past few years and when he proposed to her she said yes.

They had the wedding over the summer after Sly's first year and before the Quads first year at Hogwarts.

Rose was in George's embrace as he spun her around the dance floor he said "I hope you don't mind having more babies I want a big family."

Rose chuckled and said "George I am the mother of 7 how many more do you think I should have?"

George asked "do you think we could double it we could have two quidditch teams of our own."

Rose shook her head and said "why don't we start with trying to make a couple beaters like you and Fred first and go from there."

He kissed her and said "sounds good to me my love."


End file.
